Marvel the new generation
by Destiny-man
Summary: Marvel characters have settled down and had kids! what are they like? who fell in love? it might all be answered?


**Marvel: The Children of **_**Heroes**_

Character Bios

Mighty Avengers

Goliath Jr.

Son of Yellow Jacket and the Wasp. Duncan Pym. Can shrink, grow, and shoot bolts of energy out of his hand. Age 17

Ms. America

Daughter of Captain America and Ms. Marvel. Bucky Rogers. Can fly, super strength, and owns Captain America's shield. Age 18

Quick Bird

Son of Quicksilver and Firebird. Joseph Maximoff. Super speed and can create and control fire. Age 15

Iron Star

Son of Iron Man and Firestar. Philip Stark. Has a suit of armor similar to his Father's and can control fire harnessed from the sun. Age 15

American girl

Daughter of captain America and the wasp. Josephine Rogers. Can shrink like her mother and has her father's original shield. Age 15

Hulk Girl

Daughter of Black Widow and Hulk. Victoria Banner. Can Transform into Hulk by Will and has certain spy skills. Age 16

Spider-Man 2

Son of Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. Benjamin Parker. Has super-strength and has an infinite natural supply of webs. Dating Rogue Gambler. Age 20

Fantastic Force

Invisible Boy

Son of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. Nathan Richards. Can turn body invisible and turn multiple objects invisible. Age 14

Psi-Man

Son of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. Franklin Richards. Can alter reality, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and is An Omega level Mutant. Age 24

Flame Crystal

Daughter of Crystal and the Human Torch. Will Storm. Can control heat, flame, and the Earth's elements. Age 15

Thing 2

Son of the Thing and Alicia Masters. Jacob Grimm. Can mentally transform into a creature similar to his father. Age 14

Sculpture

Daughter of the Thing and Alicia Grimm. Jennifer Grimm. Can alter reality, with "sculpt" like abilities. Age 18

Young X-Men

Shadow Colossus

Son of Colossus and Shadowcat. John Rasputin. Can become metal completely and become intangible at will. Age 17

Marvel Ice

Son of Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl) and Iceman. Chris Drake. Has Telepathy, Telekinesis, Change Time, and can become ice or control ice. Dating Inferno (his alternate universe aunt). Age 17

Rogue Gambler

Daughter of Rogue and Gambit. Hannah leBeau. Can absorb people's memories and powers by will and can explode any object with kinetic energy. Dating Spider-man 2. Age 19

Inferno

Daughter of Emma Frost and Cyclops. Vanessa Summers. Has physic abilities and one will can use a heat pressure beam from his eyes. Dating Marvel Ice. Age 18

Mutant X

Son of Cable and Domino. Scott summers. Can bend time and space, alter reality, and has a multitude of Various Telekinesis and Telepathic Powers. Dating Metal Dazzler. Age 18

Metal Dazzler

Daughter Of quicksilver and Dazzler. Gwendolyn Lehnsherr. Can control metal and can create a dazzling light show which can blind. Dating X-Cable. Age 17

Shield

Son of Armor and Havok. Christopher Summers. Can create a body shield and can absorb cosmic power and ration it out. Age 16

Twilight

Son of Nightcrawler and Scarlet With. Eric Wagner. Can teleport and can alter reality upon will, has a tail like her father's and can perform acrobatics. Age 15

League of Destruction

The Dark Skull

Son of the red skull and Sharon carter. Adolf Schmidt. Is skilled in all forms of martial arts and has a "super Nazi" serum. Married the Demon. Age 18

Demon

Daughter of the abomination and she-hulk. Angeline Blonsky. Can become a being like her parents and has incredible strength. Married the Dark skull. Age 18

Strong Strike

Son of juggernaut and Lady Deathstrike. Tom Marko. Can make a shell that makes him an unmovable object and has claws added by force. Age 17

Sinister Death

Daughter of mister sinister and lady deathstrike. Sebastian Essex. Has genetic claws and has super-speed, strength, and can heal any wound. Age 18

Apocalypse 2

Son of Apocalypse genetically engineered. Mosses Sabah Nur. Like his "father" has nearly infinite assortment of super powers. Age 23 (actually 9, but grown by cloning process)

Poison

Daughter of Carnage and Jean DeWolff. Patricia Kasady. Has a powerful symbiote suit similar to her father, making her virtually invincible. Dating Jr Octopus. Age 16

Jr. Octopus

Adopted son of Doctor Octopus. Stephen Octavius. His Adopted father gave him six metal tendrils on his back. Dating Poison. Age 16

Plague

Son of Venom and the Black Cat. Todd Brock. He has symbiote like his father; with it he can do almost anything. Married to Omega Dark (arranged marriage). Age 17

Omega Dark

Daughter of Gwen Stacy (clone) and Omega Red. Elektra Rossovich. A mutant with super strength, speed, and stamina. Married to Plague (arranged marriage). Age 17

X-Doom

Son of X-23 and . Werner Von Doom. Has retractable claws and has a suit of armor with certain cosmic powers. Age 19

Phoenix Flame

Daughter of phoenix and Cyclops. Bethany summers. Has complete control of the phoenix force and upon will, can enter a super nova state. Age 19

Status Files

The wasp = previously married to yellow jacket and they have one son, Goliath Jr. divorced yellow jacket and had one child with captain America

Yellow jacket= previously married to wasp and because of her new marriage has a grudge against Captain America. Is emotionally disconnected from his father

Captain America= had a short marriage to Ms. Marvel and they had Ms. America, but they fell apart and Captain America fell in love with the then married Wasp and they soon married and had American girl

Ms. Marvel= previously married to Captain America and they had Ms. America, but their marriage dissolved but she and Cap are still on good terms

Quicksilver= originally married to firebird and they had a son named Quick bird but she was killed by Ultron and soon married Dazzler and they have a daughter named Dazzler

Firebird= see quicksilver

Iron Man= was married to Firestar and they had Iron star but Iron man and others were killed in a assault by Ultron, and Iron star was raised by Jarvis

Firestar= see Iron Man

Black Widow= had an affair with the Hulk and they had a daughter named Hulk Girl, Black widow was devastated when hulk was killed by Ultron

Hulk= had an affair with Black Widow and they had one child Hulk Girl. Was married to Betty Ross but Betty died in child birth. Hulk was killed by Ultron

Spider-man= after MJ's death he married spider-woman and they had a boy, Spider-Man 2. Happily living with spider-woman

Spider-woman= married spider-man and they had spider-man 2 who they both taught how to use his abilities

Mr. Fantastic= married to invisible woman and has two child Psi-Man and invisible boy and has learned how to stretch to any possible area.

Invisible woman= see Mr. Fantastic

Crystal= a inhuman who married the Human Torch and they had a daughter named flame crystal. Crystal was killed alongside all the inhumans during the shiar inhuman war.

Human torch= previously married to Crystal and they had a daughter Flame crystal. After his wife's death he joined the avengers and can reach flame levels of a super nova.

The thing= learned how to control his powers and married Alicia Grimm. They have two children Thing 2 and sculpture. After losing arm in Ultron attack got robotic arm

Alicia masters= see the thing

Colossus= married to Shadowcat and they have a mutant named Shadow Colossus, has learned how to make his metal form stronger

Shadowcat= Married to Colossus and they have Shadow colossus who is like his mother in many ways and has developed a new mutation which allows mind control to a extent

Marvel Girl= had an affair with Iceman and they had a child while in space fighting the shiar, current status unknown

Iceman= had an affair with Marvel Girl and they had a child in space while battling shiar and is a teacher At the Xavier Institute

Rogue= learned how to control her powers and married Gambit and they have Rogue Gambler, Rogue once she has absorbed someone's can absorb it for as long as she wants

Gambit=married rogue and his kinetic powers have multiplied and can explode anything within a mile radius.

Cyclops= originally married to Phoenix and had a girl named Phoenix flame and then married Emma frost and had Inferno. Head of the Xavier institute for mutants

Emma frost= see Cyclops

Phoenix= see Cyclops

Cable= married Domino and they had two children, one who assists Cable known as Mutant X and the other is Death, Death killed Domino

X-23= a alternate version of X-23 who is Wolverine's daughter, and was once married to and had X-Doom, was killed by Ultron

Dazzler= see quicksilver

Armor=status completely unknown

Havok= all is known is that he and Armor had one child, Shield

Red Skull= Red Skull brainwashed Sharon Carter into becoming his wife, they had Dark Skull. Red Skull now rules Nazi Germany

Venom=kidnapped Black Cat and forced her to gave birth to his child and it was possessed by a symbiote, Black Cat then escaped and hasn't been heard from since

= Ruler of most of Asia and impregnated X-23 with X-Doom and then deemed her worthless and Ultron killed X-23

Domino= see Cable

Sharon Carter= see red skull

Abomination= kidnapped She-Hulk and forced her into having his child, Demon. Abomination was killed by Demon

She-Hulk= was kidnapped by abomination and forced to have a child with abomination which was born in a few hours then she-hulk died

Juggernaut= turned evil and became a tyrant of Austria had one son with Lady Deathstrike known as Strongstrike.

Lady Deathstrike= had a one night stand with Juggernaut but Juggernaut soon died, is currently married to Mr. Sinister.

Mr. Sinister= after Juggernaut's death Sinister married Lady Deathstrike, with Deathstrike they had one child Sinister Death

Apocalypse= genetically engineered a son Apocalypse 2, and rules all of Egypt with Apocalypse 2. Is currently raising Juggernaut's son Strong Strike.

Carnage=kidnapped Jean De Wolf, forced her into having his daughter and then proceed to kill Jean. His daughter than proceeded to kill Carnage

Doc Ock= adopted a son, Jr. Octopus and then gave him multiple tendrils on his back, Doc Ock was killed and Jr. Octopus was then raised by Venom

Black Cat= loved spider-man for a time but after his marriage to Spider-Woman moved on. Was kidnapped by venom, and gave birth and hasn't been heard from since

Omega Red=had a child with a Gwen Stacy clone and then raised the child in the Canadian wilderness

Bishop= killed by Ultron

Ultron= went on a complete rage and killed many of the world's heroes until stopped by a team of Captain America, Cable, Spider-man, and Vulcan.

Professor X= died of cancer before any of his X-Men could have children

Angel=killed by Ultron

X-Man= current member of the current squad Of X-Men, and was previously married to Jubilee

Jubilee= married X-Man and died during childbirth alongside her unborn daughter

Beast= has completely lost his memory and thinks he is a average human with a athletic body

Vulcan= was instrumental in stopping Ultron, but has since been lost in space and has been confirmed dead

Nightcrawler= became a priest and is a pacifist teacher at the Xavier Institute, married to scarlet witch and father of Twilight

Wolverine= had become completely feral and had to be taken down by Cyclops

Magneto= Became ruler of Europe and all over Europe there is Mutant-Human prosperity, his powers have increased and can become a being of pure energy upon will

Hawkeye= has become a criminal working alongside Luke Cage

Luke Cage= after his wife was revealed as skrull he went insane, currently works with Hawkeye

Sentry= died stopping a skrull super weapon aimed at Earth

Doctor Strange= after the ancient one's death, doctor strange became the new Ancient One

Deadpool= got revenge on Weapon X but shortly after he was killed by Ultron

Daredevil= eventually retired as a hero and became a full time lawyer and married Elektra

Ben Reilly= a alternate universe version of Gwen Stacy and shortly after the marriage both were murdered by Carnage

Captain Britain= has become the prime minister of England and has quit being Captain Britain

Sabertooth= tried to kill scarlet witch but Magneto killed him by ripping the admantium out of him painfully

Toxin= became the police chief of all of New York City and his alter-ego as Toxin is publicly known

Scarlet Witch= completely gained control of her powers and can alter reality on will and change it back with a thought, married to Nightcrawler and mother of Twilight

Bucky=became the second Captain America even with the rebirth of the original Captain America

Storm= entered a pure energy form but was killed by Ultron

Galactus= killed by Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four

Silver Surfer= killed Galactus and instead of becoming the world devourer, the world reviver

The year is 2030

The heroes of the future must unite to save the world of tomorrow

The League of Destruction is planning world domination

Only the union of the Mighty Avengers, Fantastic Force, and Young X-Men can stop them

Love will blossom, hate will form, and the Marvel Universe will be forever changed

Marvel: The New Generation

Beginnings and Endings

It was a normal Friday, but the day would soon change. Phoenix Flame attacked the Avengers and killed the best friend duo of Iron Star and Quick Star and both of their parents, too young boys had died before there life really began they just got there powers, Iron Star tried to protect Jarvis, but his suit of armor and his ability to control fire did nothing and Phoenix Flame finished him off. Quick bird's speed could not help him Phoenix Flame ripped him apart along with Quicksilver and Dazzler with her mind. She was stopped by Spider-Man 2, American Girl, and Ms. America and Phoenix soon retreated to Apocalypse. A funeral was held shortly after for all of them, they were missed by the hero community and citizens. A month later the League Of Destruction launched a attack on Fantastic Force, Young X-Men, and Mighty Avengers and Shield was killed by Poison and Twilight (who always loved Shield) Attacked Poison and then teleported his hand right into Poison's head and proceeded to tear it apart. Invisible Boy was fighting Red Skull and then teleported him to the Negative Zone, but Jr. Octopus began to choke him then Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman stopped Jr. Octopus but Jr. Octopus and X-Doom killed both of them, after seeing the death of two Fantastic Four members the complete Fantastic Force attacked Jr. Octopus and X-Doom and killed them (breaking the original Fantastic Four's pact to never kill). then tried to kill the Fantastic Force but failed and sent them to a alternate universe (Doom is unaware of this). Shadow Colossus then phased his arm through Apocalypse 2's heart turned his arm to metal then destroyed Apocalypse's heart. X-Man, Cable, and Magneto attacked Apocalypse (original) in a joint effort with X-Man holding him in place, Magneto ripping out his mechanical wires, and Cable stabbing him in the heart and killed him but they died in the process (Cable's virus took his body over and died of it, X-Man died of a form of a mutant only cancer, and Magneto died of old age and the amount of energy he used). Then the fantastic Force arrived from the alternate universe. The villains then went insane because Apocalypse was there leader and started hacking at everyone and in the end the deaths were Goliath Jr., Sculpture, Invisible Boy, Metal Dazzler, Marvel Ice, Strong Strike, Demon, Yellow Jacket, Black Widow, Iceman, Venom, Sharon Carter, Lady Deathstrike, Beast, Daredevil, Elektra, Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Captain Britain, Hawkeye, Luke Cage, and Omega Red, most were killed by Phoenix after she went into rage because of Cable and X-Man's death and killed her friends and enemies alike. The heroes and Villains both retreated.

**Twenty Years Later**

Heroes of the Next Generation

Spider-Boy

Son of Spider-Man 2 and Rogue Gambler. Peter Parker. Super strength, can absorb powers, organic webbing, can explode any object and alter reality. Age 16. Omega level mutant

Psi American

Daughter of and Psi Lord. Mathew Richards. Can alter reality, telepathy, telekinesis, .Age 15. Omega level mutant

Hulk Thing

Son of Hulk Girl and Thing 2. Timothy Grimm. Has invincible levels of super strength and can become a creature of incredible size. Age 13. Beta level mutant

Midnight

Daughter of Twilight and Inferno. Benedict Wagner. Can shoot beams of heat from eyes, telepathy, can become a diamond, alter reality, teleport, and telekinesis. Age 11. Omega level mutant

Mutant Flame

Son of Mutant X and Flame Crystal. Johnny storm. Controls earth's elements, flames, can bend time and space, telepathy, telekinesis, and can alter reality. Age 12. Omega level mutant

Shadow Girl

Daughter of Shadow Colossus and American Girl. Elizabeth Rasputin. Can become a literal shadow and has a self-made super soldier serum. Age 13. Beta level mutant

American Colossus

Daughter of Shadow Colossus and American Girl. Elizabeth Rasputin. Can become a being of metal, become intangible, and can shrink. Age 11. Beta level mutant.

Tyrants of the future

Phoenix 3

Daughter Dark Skull and Phoenix Flame. Rosalina Schmidt. Has a super Nazi serum, and martial artist and can control the phoenix force, telepathy, and telekinesis. Age 14. Omega level mutant

Sinister Doom

Son of X-Doom and Sinister Death. Warner Von Doom. Has a suit of unstoppable armor, claws, and can appearance by will. Age 16. Omega level mutant

Darkness

Son of and Omega Dark (half uncle of Sinister Doom).Victor Von Doom 2nd. Has a suit of armor, control electricity, telepathy, and super strength. Age 15. Omega level mutant

War

A compilation of various symbiotes. Can shape body into any form of matter and can form any type of weapon. Age 745

Status of Previous Characters

Cyclops= Principal of the Xavier institute and has not participated in a battle since his wife's death

Emma Frost= died when she developed a mutant disease which also killed Colossus

Phoenix= joined the Phoenix force.

Scarlet Witch= Scarlet Witch and her husband Nightcrawler both appear to be in there forties because of her reality warping powers

Toxin= killed by the remainder of A.I.M. and his son became vice-president of America.

Nightcrawler= appears to be in his forties and he has developed a secondary mutation that gives him telepathy

Black Cat= died of old age

Gambit= proud grandfather of Spider-Boy and his powers have also increased to become a being of pure energy

Rogue= proud grandmother of Spider-Boy and can absorb anyone's power within a twenty mile radius but because of her age doesn't need it

Shadowcat= died of old age when her grandchildren were 5 and 6

Colossus= died of the Legacy Virus before his granddaughters could be born

Spider-Man= Proud grandfather of Spider-Boy and has taught him how to use his spider-powers

Captain America= killed by the super-soldier serum

Spider-Man 2= became president of America and his powers have increased, a republican, married to Rogue Gambler and father of Spider-Boy

Rogue Gambler= Mother of Spider-Boy, married to Spider-Man 2, First Lady of America

Ms. America= married to Psi-Man and has taken her father's place as the American Hero

Psi-Man= married to Ms. American and the strongest super-human on earth

Hulk Woman (Hulk Girl) = had a affair with Thing 2 and then died of gamma poisoning

Thing 2= had a affair with Hulk Woman and after her death raised his son with others helping

Twilight= married to inferno and his teleportation has increased to a dramatic level of traveling up to five hundred miles

Inferno= married to Twilight and mother of Midnight and has vast potential of changing reality

Mutant X= had a one night love with Flame Crystal and father of Mutant Flame, his powers are dramatically heightened

Flame Crystal= see Mutant X

Shadow Colossus= Married to American Woman and has discovered a he had a third form which he is made of any material he touches

American Woman (American Girl)= married to Shadow Colossus and mother of Shadow Girl and American Colossus

Dark Skull= died of skin cancer

X-Doom= father of Sinister Doom and has taken the powers of the Silver Surfer

Sinister Death= see X-Doom

Omega Dark= secluded herself in Canada and married and mother of Darkness

= married to Omega Dark and father of both X-Doom and Darkness and grandfather of Sinister Doom, ruler of all of Asia, appears very young

While the Heroes of the Next Generation and their families were celebrating the birthday of Captain America the three Tyrants and their families attacked the heroes and in the ensuing battle killed Wasp, , Spider-Woman, Human Torch, the Thing, Bucky (sacrificed his life to save and American Woman), Mr. Sinister, and it seemed that Rogue Gambler would be killed until Rogue and Gambit stepped and defeated Mr. Sinister. (Mr. Sinister was the main collaborator of this attack), and Phoenix 3 (with powers nullified) , Sinister Doom (armor taken away), and Darkness (given mutation antidote) were all captured in put in the Negative zone ran by Psi-Man and would be there for life or once a squad of telepaths could read there mind and see they were sorry for there actions , and Spider-Man 2 (youngest president ever and ran against the grandson of Barack Obama ) is the president of the United States of America and the son of Toxin, Edward (also known as Toxin and wears the same symbiote) is Vice-President, Asia has been set free from Doom, and all countries are stepping together to become one world rather than many countries, communism is gone, wars have ceased, and technology has eliminated starvation and poverty. All is well there is peace and prosperity and the future seems bright but there are still challenges looming for our heroes, but remember Victor Von Doom is still alive and he has now resurfaced in Antarctica with a castle and country that resembles his previous dominion and he has been seen with Phoenix ( Jean Grey) and rumors are they married and Phoenix is pregnant with Doom's child. Even though the world is perfect who says it can fall apart just as easily as it got better ?

**Twenty Five Years Later**

**Avengers**

American Spider

Son of Spider-Man 3(spider-boy) and Psi American. Benjamin Parker. Alter reality, telepathy, telekinesis, super strength, absorb powers, organic webbing , and can destroy any object with kinetic energy. Age 16. Omega level mutant

Starlight

Daughter of Twilight and Hulk Thing. Petunia Grimm. Invincibly strong, can shoot heat from his eyes, telepathy, can become a diamond, alter reality, and teleport. Age 15. Omega level mutant

Shadow Flame

Son of Mutant Flame and Shadow Girl. Kitty Storm. Controls earths elements, flames, can bend time and space, telepathy, telekinesis, alter reality, super solider serum, and can become a shadow. Age 14. Omega level mutant

American star

Daughter of American Colossus and a normal human being. Sydney Rasputin. Can become intangible, a being of metal, and can shrink. Age 13. Beta level mutant

Omega

Parentage Unknown. Name unknown. Seemingly has every single power every recorded and more. Age 17. Omega X level mutant. Claims to be from the distant future and the descent of every super hero, and claims of a Apocalyptic future.

**'s Force of Destruction**

Phoenix Nova

Son of and Phoenix. Jonathon Doom. Has complete control of the phoenix force, control of cosmic powers and a suit of armor. Age 15. Omega level mutant

Sinister Phoenix

Daughter of Phoenix 3 and Sinister Doom. Jennifer Doom. Small control of Phoenix force, claws, unstoppable armor, and can shape shift

Dr. Doom

Ruler of half the world. Married to Phoenix. Has the power of Galactus and the powers of Odin. Father of Phoenix Nova

Phoenix

Ruler of half of the world. Married to . controls the Phoenix force. Mother of Phoenix Nova

Status of Current Characters

Darkness= killed by Phoenix 3

Sinister Doom= father of Sinister Phoenix and rules half of the world

Phoenix 3= mother of Sinister Phoenix and rules with the Doom family

American Colossus= mother of American Star and married to a normal human being

Shadow Woman (Shadow Girl)= mother of Shadow Flame and married to Mutant Flame

Mutant Flame= see Shadow Woman

Midnight= married to Hulk thing and mother of Starlight

Hulk Thing= married to Midnight and father of Starlight

Spider-Man 3 (Spider-Boy)= married to Psi American and proud father of American Spider

Psi American= married to Spider-Man 3 and mother of American Spider

Cyclops=died of old age

Phoenix= married to and mother of Phoenix Nova

Scarlet Witch= Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler appear to be in there fifties and they and Spider-Man are the only surviving members of the first generation

Night Crawler= see Scarlet Witch

Toxin= died of old age (original), Toxin 2 died fighting

Gambit= died of old age

Rogue= died of old age

Spider-Man= appears to be in his fifties (because of Scarlet Witch) and he, Scarlet Witch, and Nightcrawler are the only living heroes of the first generation

Spider-Man 2= proud grandfather of American Spider, married to Rogue Gambler

Rogue Gambler= see Spider-man 2

= married to Phoenix and father of Phoenix Nova, ruler of most of the world

Omega Dark= committed suicide

Sinister Death= lost in space with X-Doom

X-Doom= see Sinister Death

Twilight= married to inferno and his teleportation has increased to a dramatic level of traveling up to five hundred miles

Inferno= married to Twilight and has vast potential of changing reality

Ms. America= married to Psi-Man married to and is governor of New York

Psi-Man= married to Ms. American and one the strongest super-human on earth

Shadow Colossus= Married to American Woman and has discovered a he had a third form which he is made of any material he touches

American Woman (American Girl)= married to Shadow Colossus and senator for New York

Hulk Woman (Hulk Girl) = under the Doom family's control

Thing 2= under the Doom family's control

Mutant X= under the Doom family's control

Flame Crystal= under the Doom family's control

While celebrating the birthday of Spider-Man and his legion attacked, the battle was swift and Flame Crystal, Mutant X, Thing 2, Hulk Woman, American Woman, Shadow Colossus, Psi-Man, , Inferno, Twilight, Hulk Thing, all died instantly. The avengers then launched a joint attack and they destroyed 's armor and took away Phoenix's powers and then they were defeated and the empire of Doom crumbled and Phoenix Nova went into a Super Nova form and then proceeded to kill Sinister Doom, Phoenix 3, and Sinister Phoenix. Phoenix Nova had to be took down by Scarlet Witch, Night Crawler, Spider-Man, Spider-man 2, Spider-Man 3 and American Spider, all of their combined powers destroyed Phoenix Nova and with that the last plague to humanity died and in the coming months the world really became peaceful, poverty didn't exist, starvation was a thing of the past, medical conditions such as cancer or even the cold could be fixed easily, all countries became democracies, terrorism ended, and all countries joined the United Nations and the world became a peaceful place.

Then Omega came, a boy with nearly infinite powers and demanding to see the remaining heroes, he claims he is the last descend of all the remaining heroes and he comes from the year 2115 and a symbiote creature has infected 95% of the world and the remaining 5% fight back, but the symbiote and his minions are one-hundred times stronger than previous symbiotes such as Venom, Carnage, and Toxin. Omega's parents were killed by the Symbiote and the Symbiote used his father's body as a host and is known as "Torture". Omega has come back in time to try to stop the symbiote from gaining too much power and save his timeline. Omega told the heroes of this but they thought this might damage the timeline and kill trillions of people but Omega argued that if the symbiote took over most people would die so the heroes decided to help him and Spider-Man designed and a Symbiote tracker and they soon found what would one day become Torture, even though he had not controlled most of the populace he still was a threat and Torture soon attached to Spider-Man, Spider-Man (Torture) attacked Omega and was about to kill him when Omega pulled of his mask and he just looked just like Peter did in his youth, Torture stopped, Spider-Man ripped the Symbiote out and he and Omega destroyed Torture. Mutant-Human peace has been established and the world is perfect. Omega went home to a changed future where the world is absolutely perfect and he lives with his parents and siblings and he is the future savior for existence itself and the future president of the galaxy.

The End


End file.
